An Alternative Beginning
by LovelyLily93
Summary: What if Lily and James Potter are still alive?What if Harry is still the Boy Who Lived?What if he gets to have a normal life with the frequent threat of Voldemort hanging over his head?RR!


An Alternative Beginning

Storyline:

What if The Potters had never died? What if Harry was still The Boy Who Lived? Will Voldemort return? To have an answer to all these questions, read on!

Prologue:

It was Halloween eve. The roads were filled with children in various costumes going from door to door, Adults dressed up as Knights and Princesses and heading to masquerade balls. The air seemed to be charged up with excitement and joy. In the midst of all this, two adults were strolling along the roads. The male was something out of a book, with striking good looks and a charming smile that made everyone step back and go 'Whoa'. Even his dark messy hair that stuck up everywhere made him look endearing and the big hazel eyes with long sexy eyelashes peering from behind the glasses had the trustworthy look that made everyone around him feel safe. All around them Mothers could be heard telling their daughters that the eyelashes were wasted on a guy. His name was James Potter. He was presently consoling the beautiful lady next to him. She could be described as nothing else because that was what she was Beautiful...A true masterpiece; she was the kind of woman whom the likes of Picasso would have wanted to paint. Striking almond shaped emerald eyes that glittered like jewels and auburn tresses cascading down her back, high cheekbones and a perfectly shaped body. She made the angels pale in comparison. Lily was her name… Lily Potter.

"Come on, Lily, Harry will be safe with Mom. You know she would never forgive herself if something happened to him!" said the man named James." "I know he will be safe with your parents, honey, I just can't stop worrying. Especially considering how youknowwho is out to kill him" replied Lily Potter nee Evans.

James looked thoroughly exasperated and said "Do you think I am not worried, sweetheart? But this is our first day out in ages; we haven't been alone in such a long time. Don't you think we should enjoy ourselves for at least a few hours?" On her unconvinced look James pulled her into a tight hug and coaxed her saying "Come on, Lily, You deserve the break".

Lily gave him a dazzling smile and replied "You're right. Of course Harry will be safe, meanwhile…." she pulled him close to her and kissed him with every fiber in her being. After a few minutes they both came up for air looking thoroughly in love with each other.

James headed to the ticket counter and got the tickets and they both went inside the theatre with their arms around each other.

Godric's Hollow:

The wind was blowing fast and the sky seemed to be furious with the world. It thundered and people ran for cover as splatter after splatter of raindrop came down to the ground. But the rain miraculously missed one cottage alone. Inside the cottage were Marcus and Rose Potter. Presently their adorable little grandson claimed their attention by gurgling 'Gah' and throwing everything about. Rose shook her head fondly and picked him up from the ground. "Time for bed, little Harry." She said and took him upstairs. Marcus looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his little grandson throwing a tantrum. How like James he was, refusing to go to bed early. But Rose would eventually win and Harry would be peacefully asleep soon.

Then he heard a loud sound. He looked out of the window and saw a tall figure with black robes swishing around his foot. The red eyes even from this distance were unmistakable. It was Lord Voldemort. He had come for them.

"Rose quick. He is here. Take Harry and floo to Hogwarts"

He screamed to his wife who though looked frightened set about to do as he said.

Lord Voldemort also known as He Who Must Not Be Named blasted open the door and before Marcus could even raise his wand gave out a cold "Avada Kedavara" and Marcus's body landed with a heap on the floor. He headed upward and saw Rose just about to throw in the floo powder. He gave out a mirthless laugh and said in his high cold voice "Give the boy to me, Rose. There is no need for us to waste pure blood. You will be rewarded with a place among my death eaters if you hand him over to me".

Rose gave him a look of deep loathing and said "Not in a billion years, Voldemort. Try to kill him if you can". The red eyes flashed and with a flick of his wand Rose lay dead on the floor. Little Harry who had been asleep woke up with a cry and started crying. Lord Voldemort slowly approached the boy. It was to be this weak thing that would bring about his death? HIS death? Lord Voldemort cannot be killed. Will not be killed. He would never take the chance and for that this one yr old boy had to be killed. Such a regretful thing. The boy's blood was pure. Maybe if he hadn't been fated to die he would have been clever enough to assist Lord Voldemort in his mission. But alas, now nothing can be done. Such a waste. With a dismissive flick of his wand he said "Avada Kedavara" , all the while pointing his wand at the one year old boy's heart.

The curse instead of leaving the boy dead, as if some powerful shield was protecting him, rebounded and headed towards Him. He screamed but it was too late. A moment later Lord Voldemort vanished into nothing and the little boy continued to cry for his mother and father.

At the theater:

Lily jerked upright and turned to James. "James" she said, "I think something happened". She sounded frightened and James having felt kind of uneasy himself decided to go home. They came out and found a safe spot to apparate from. Their worst fears were confirmed when they saw the upper floor of their house in ruins. They ran inside saw Marcus and Rose's bodies and wept bitterly. Amidst the ruins came a child's cry and James and Lily looked at each other in wonder. It couldn't be… James pushed aside the roof that had fallen in and miraculously among the ruins was a boy crying his eyes out for his parents. Lily ran and picked him up and just silently rocked him back and forth refusing to believe her eyes. Because Harry was alive even though Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him. He was the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
